Stand Your Ground
by Fluffy's Lady
Summary: It was her first meeting as a country and she was late. She blamed her ex's paranoia. **A little different view of Texas' secession. No pairings unless you squint. Simple little one-shot. **


"Stand Your Ground"

* * *

She was _late_. And that pissed her off. Of course, it could have been the men running behind her yelling for her to give up her revolver. Where she came from, a person without a gun was called "crow-bait" and she was _not_ crow-bait. She burst through the conference room doors, breathing just a bit heavy. The dash through the well cooled halls was nothing compared to a run across her dry, western half. But the adrenalin rushing through her system from the men chasing her brought her breath a bit short.

The blue-eyed blond she had come to see as a close friend and co-protector of her lands jerked his head up when the heavy, wooden doors slammed against the walls. The ornate door knobs were probably buried in the dry wall, but she didn't care right now. Later, she would cringe at the memory and blush in mortification. Now, though, her focus was on one thing and one thing only.

"Call them off," she growled, her hazel eyes sparking furiously.

Alfred glanced to the men running behind her, still shouting at her to give up her side-arm. "Natalie," he began, his tone entirely too-patient for a conversation they had gone through many times before. "You can't have a gun in the world-conference building."

She sneered at him before straightening to her full height, her steps rigid as she methodically turned to face the men behind her who were having trouble breathing. Her earth brown hair fell in her face and she brushed it away without a thought.

"My name is Náttih Rivera. I am the newly reformed Republic of Texas. Under the rights afforded to me by my country, I am not obligated to give up my gun. Such is tantamount to giving up my right to defend myself and my property against any perceived or visible threat. And that is something I will _not_ do."

That said, she yanked the doors from where they were embedded in the wall and promptly slammed them shut. After taking a moment to collect herself, she spun on the heel of her boot and marched across the room. She ignored the staring eyes of shell-shocked countries and quickly took her seat next to Mexico. She shot her southern sibling a scathing look when he placed a steady, weathered hand on her knee.

"Good job," he whispered. A grin quirked his lips. "You made quite the impressionable entrance, _hermanita._" His brown eyes glanced over at Alfred who, without his glasses, was squinting at a memo in front of him. "Ah, I see the rumors are true. He really is the short-sighted twin." He smirked before turning back to Texas. "Remember, you are always welcome to come home to _México__._"

"You're not getting my oil, Francisco. So kindly take your hand off my knee and sit up straight. I believe Antonio is watching closely and I don't want to give him any ideas."

Mexico frowned slightly but removed his hand like she had asked. "Náttih, do not be so harsh to your _hermano_. I mean what I say when I say you are welcome in my home. I am not seeking your oil; more your stability and strength. And perhaps your politicians who listen to their people and to you." He gave a wry chuckle.

Texas' own lips quirked upwards to one side. "They prefer to be called statesmen. Just as they were when we seceded from you and before we joined Alfred."

Francisco chuckled once more. "Yes, yes, your statesmen. Tell me, do your people call themselves Texans still? Or do they use their old name as well?"

Náttih's grin was predatory when her hazel eyes met his brown ones. "We are Texicans, _hermano__._ And we will continue to be such for as long as my republic lives."

Mexico gave a rowdy laugh as Alfred glared at them. Antonio watched with avid eyes, desperately searching for a hint of weakness in his daughter-although she would never admit to being such. He took some consolation that she never had any such affection towards France and certainly never saw America as a parental figure. He turned his gaze back to Germany when the man pounded the table and tried to call the meeting back to order. He succeeded, to a degree.

England shared a heated whisper with Scotland-who knew exactly what was going to happen today and had to see it for himself-when the nation tried to start up his own bid for independence with Texas as an example. France glanced over at the sulking America who was being consoled by Canada. Switzerland was entirely unconcerned by it all as Liechtenstein was currently super-glued to his arm.

Germany, satisfied with the attention he was receiving, called the meeting's next topic to hand. "We have a new member of our World Summit. Please stand and introduce yourself." He stepped aside as the woman moved to the front.

Now that she was standing in a place where she was completely visible, every nation saw just what Alfred had seen in her and wondered how much of a fool he could have been to let her go. Her beauty was neither the fair, willowy stature of Belgium, nor the over-bountiful assets of Ukraine. It was a different, more classic kind. Her dark-brown hair fell in tumbling waves around her shoulders and her hazel eyes dared anyone to say something against her presence. She had curves, bountiful richness given by her land, but they were softened by the crisp button-down shirt and starched jeans. Her boots were well-worn, though, telling the truth of how hard she worked and how close she was to her people.

"My name is _Náttih Tanaha' Fernandez Rivera_ and I am the newly reformed Republic of Texas. Our borders are sovereign and recognized by the United States of America and the nation of Mexico in the Treaty of Washington on the Brazos. Test our borders and you will see the strength of my people." She stood there for a moment, meeting the eye of each national representative.

"Who votes to recognize the New Republic of Texas and welcome Texas into the meetings?"

Germany's deep, rolling bass of a voice sent a shiver down her spine that she desperately hoped didn't show. Her nerves were on edge. From the outside, she appeared calm and collected. In truth, she was shaking like a leaf. She had no idea what she would do if she was not recognized and accepted by at least three-fourths of the nations present.

"I recognize Texas," France said. He raised his hand to confirm his statement.

America winced.

"I recognize Texas." Canada stood as well as raising his hand.

America looked at his younger brother, disbelief written plainly on his face. "B-but, Mattie! How could you?"

Matthew sighed. "Alfred, I'm the far-sighted one, remember? This will be the best for both of you. The differences between you have grown too much to be resolved any other way."

Alfred slumped in his chair.

"I recognize Texas." Alfred's watery blue eyes looked up at England. But England's statement didn't surprise him much.

"I recognize Náttih_, _representative of _Texás_." Antonio grinned, winking at the woman when she flushed.

"_Papá_, this is about my republic. Not me!" she hissed.

Both Antonio and Francisco chuckled. "It is about you, _hermanita_," Mexico corrected her. "Look at all these nations standing to recognize you. _¡Sí!_ Even _Señor_ _Rusia_ stands for you. Although probably only to piss off _Señor_ _Norteamérica. _You _are_ Texas. You are insperable._" _

Texas' eyes swept the room again, seeing well over three-quarters of the nations quite literally standing in agreement to recognize her sovereignty as a country.

"_Muchas gracias, caballeros_," she murmured. "From the bottom of our hearts, my fellow Texicans and I thank you."

"Congratulations, Texas, you have now officially been recognized and accepted into the World Nations Committee." Germany glanced around the room to find that all but one of the nations were standing. He noticed Scotland standing on his chair with both arms raised as if that would free him as well. "You may take your seat. A name plaque will be ordered for you. Tell the secretary in the front what name you want on it."

Náttih nodded to Germany before making her way back to her seat. She paused for a moment behind Alfred's seat, clearly debating with herself. Finally, she grabbed his seat and yanked him backwards. Without giving him a chance to protest, she wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug.

"I'm still your friend, Alfred. Just no longer your wife." She pulled back and kissed his cheek before standing up straight. "Why don't you go talk to Puerto Rico? She may want to be the fiftieth state now. Maybe she'll even be your sight." With that, Texas took her seat next to Mexico as the conference resumed.

* * *

Let me start off by saying Yes, I am a Texan. Yes, I do support secession. Thomas Jefferson did, too. Abe Lincoln is the one who killed all _real_ freedom of speech by creating the 14th amendment. Oh yes, he freed the slaves (and that really is a noble thing, I agree) but any politician in his spot would have. So don't go giving him any super-extra special love. When the U.S. Supreme Court declared in _Texas v White_ that secession was illegal, well, honey, there went your freedom of speech.

All of my information is well researched, including Texas' name. You should see how much I had to work on her name. Oi...it was slightly painful. xD But I got it right! Whoo me! So please review and let me know what you think, hate it or love it. And I would _love_ to explain the progression of Náttih's name. But I love it because it's correct! ^.^ Hehe

But in my head-canon, Spain was her "father" since he was the first country to officially find and start colonizing her. France kidnapped her for five years before Spain took her back. Then when Mexico "moved out" of Spain's house, he took Texas with him. She viewed him as an older-brother so she didn't protest too much. Until he became rather abusive and slightly tyrannical. That's when she was all "Hell to the no!" and left _him._ Thus, the Republic of Texas. But, he kept being an ass about borders and such, and she was broke, so she "married" Alfred who was rich and strong and could protect her. Then when _he_ became too tyrannical and borderline abusive, she left him. Yup. hehe

And if I have any Puerto Rican readers out there, I know the issue was recently put to a vote and popular opinion is that you do _not_ want to become the fifty-first state. Right now, I really can't blame you. :P But Texas didn't want to be a state either. Original popular vote was highly _against_ joining the United States. But, politicians being politicians, they decided they knew what was best for our fledgling country and was like "Hey, USA, will you marry me?" And, well, the rest is history! So, good luck on avoiding state-hood!

Please read and review, I want to know what you're thinking! :D


End file.
